


robot drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, No Angst, im new to fanfic but i KNOW these are consumable like. im average these are OKAY, maybe just a little bit of sad :(( BUT ITS OKAY EVERYONE IS HAPPY ITS ALWAYS GONNA BE HAPPY!!, not too familiar with starjack so theyre just scientist buddies for now, theyre vibing, you can see what i like to read in these tags i'm a weak soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A spot for me to shove my drabbles, complete & incomplete. Most are super short since they're usually on the spot oneshots and more practice than anything ^^;Hope you like, not used to posting my work online usually <3Essentially my rarepair hell and pairings I like, pairings for the chapter will be listed off at the top!(If I post any Skyfire/Starscream it's either Star joins the Autobots AU, or post/prewar!)
Relationships: Ironhide/Optimus Prime, Octane/Sandstorm, Rodimus/Thunderclash, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Starscream & Wheeljack, Will update relationship tags as I update (if i EVER update)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	robot drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Rodimus/Thunderclash  
> Skyfire/Starscream (incomplete)  
> Octane/Sandstorm  
> Optimus Prime/Ironhide  
> Starscream & Wheeljack (friends)

Rodimus sat curled up next to his conjunx, Thunderclash, and sighed.  
“Something wrong, Roddy?” The larger mech looked down at the speedster with a questioning face.  
“No. No,” Rodimus let out a half-hearted laugh. “Everything is great! That's actually what I was thinking about...”  
Thunderclash raised a brow but stayed silent, letting Rodimus continue.  
“This whole ship, it's just. I'm happy, you know? I feel like I have a family here.” The red mech looks away from his conjunx. “I'm proud of what this whole crew has done, that's all.” He played with Thunderclash's hands as he spoke--’Clash had taken Rodimus’ hands in his own earlier. “It's comforting. I didn't know it would be like this. I don't want to drag Nyon into this but Primus, I didn't think I could ever feel like I was so connected to people again, y'know?”  
Thunderclash leaned down and kissed Rodimus' helm, thumb rubbing comfortingly over the speedster's knuckles.  
Softly, the larger mech whispered into the other's helm, smiling. “Yeah, I know.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting used to actually working with the Autobots was strange, if Starscream was going to be completely honest. There was hardly any yelling (save for when the twins fought, or Wheeljack blew something up) and never a fight that he was sent to break up.  
It was... Peaceful. Uncomfortably so. Being used to the brutality of the Decepticon army, it wasn't uncommon that he would flinch from a friendly pat on the back, or online his forearm blasters – if he felt threatened enough – awkward and uncomfortable apologizing from both parties following, of course.  
Though if there was one good thing that happened thanks to his defecting, besides finally not coming home, protoform bruised and wires tassled after wrangling with Megatron -- it would be Skyfire.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandstorm sat with a fat smile plastered onto his face as he watched his boyfriend howl with laughter on the floor, was it really that shitty a joke?  
“Oh, Primus, 'Stormy, never tell me anything like that again.” Octane rubbed at an optic with one of his fingers, wiping away a little coolant. “That was terrible.”  
“Was it?” Sandstorm feigned innocence. “From the way you were laughing, it doesn't look it.”  
“Don't be a slagger, just come here.” Octane grinned and stretched out his arms, making grabbing motions at his partner, and firmly trapping Sandstorm in a full body lock when he complied.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus gently held Ironhide's hand under the table, causing the red mech to scoff. It was kind, secretive, and so sappy like their leader always was. Still, he couldn't hold back the small smile that curved on the corner of his mouth.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Quit moving around, mech,” Wheeljack teased at Starscream as they worked on their latest invention together.

“Maybe it'd be easier for me and my ‘fat wings' to move around if you guys would just slagging invest in making this place a little bigger.” Starscream scoffed. “Plus, maybe you'd be able to fit Skyfire here if you did. He's pretty damn helpful you know.”  
Wheeljack let out a little laugh. “I mean, you're not wrong but,” he gestured at the door. “We barely have anyone here who can build that well. Besides Grapple and Hoist, and those two are definitely not enough.”  
Starscream sighed in friendly defeat, being used to their banter now. “I suppose that's fair.” He crossed his arms. “It's a shame we don't have the Constructicons on our side.”  
Wheeljack's eyes crinkled from a grin.  
Starscream looked at the other scientist, puzzled. “What?”  
“Maybe, just maybe, if I made the Dinobots.. Maybe I can make us some constructicons too!”  
Starscream mumbled. “And have another incident?” He pointed a finger at Wheeljack’s mask, poking it. “Don't think I didn't hear about what went down when I was with the Decepticons.” Starscream deadpanned, shaking his head. “I don't think so. Let's just stick to... Guns.. For now.”  
From the door, they could hear Perceptor and Brainstorm hiding their giggles.  
Wheeljack just smiled and shook his head.


End file.
